Big Brother Deleted Scenes
by darrenloveschris
Summary: A few snippets of what happened behind the scenes with Kurt and Blaine during Cooper's visit.


"Let's move on to a little acting exercise that I like to call the emotion tornado. Get your hands up to the sky..."  
Cooper's voice followed Blaine as he left the choir room, his eyes pricking with tears and his hands clenched. The corridor was empty and he slammed his fist into the lockers. The sound echoed down the empty hall and Blaine swallowed hard to stop himself crying.

Kurt sat in the circle in the choir room, trying to watch Finn and Brittany participate in Coopers' emotion tornado exercise. His eyes kept wandering to the door though, and his chest tightened at the thought of Blaine being so upset. Only Kurt had noticed the tears in his eyes as he'd walked out.  
Kurt mentally kicked himself now for not following his boyfriend immediately because presently he heard the sound of slamming metal, one he knew well from being thrown into a multitude of lockers. He got up, unnoticed by the enthralled Glee club, and ran out of the choir room. He found Blaine sitting with his back to the lockers a way down the hall. He swiped furiously at his eyes and stood up when he saw Kurt.  
"Hey, what's up?" he asked, trying to sound casual and nonchalant. His breaking voice betrayed him.  
"Come here" Kurt said softly.  
Blaine almost ran into his arms, burying his face in Kurt's neck. Kurt kissed the top of his head and ran his hands in soothing patterns over his boyfriend's back. Blaine burrowed his face deeper into Kurt's neck, absent-mindedly kissing at the skin there. Kurt just held him tighter.

Kurt and Mercedes leaned against the wall by McKinley High's entrance, talking as the school let out around them. Mercedes excused herself and let Sam walk her to her car, shooting Kurt a knowing look as she departed. Before Kurt could understand her meaning or her sudden departure, he was almost knocked off his feet by his boyfriend. Kurt knew it was him before he even turned around, recognizing the smell of the cologne Blaine knew was his favourite. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind and swayed them both in his excitement. He reached up to kiss Kurt's cheek once before letting him turn around. Kurt's eyes were wide with a pleased kind of confusion, but Blaine didn't hesitate long enough to let him ask any questions.  
"Coop and I made up" he bounced eagerly, still holding onto Kurt and his eyes shining the way Kurt loved.  
"I'm going to help him with his audition tape and he told me he was proud of me and… it's just so great", he finished by kissing Kurt passionately, one hand cupping the back of Kurt's head, the other wrapped tightly around his waist. Kurt floundered for a few seconds in surprise, and then stiffened in terror for a few more before relaxing into his boyfriend's embrace and letting himself enjoy the feeling of kissing Blaine in public. Kurt wasn't sure how long they stood like that, but to him it felt like a blissful age. Blaine pulled away and smiled up at Kurt lovingly. He couldn't quite keep his hands entirely to himself though, and Kurt didn't complain.  
When they reached the car, Kurt was once more surprised when Blaine pushed him up against the door and kissed him for a second time. It was ridiculously hot and Kurt couldn't help but let it happen, though he knew they were in full view of the entire parking lot.  
"Wanky!" came Santana's voice from across two rows of cars.  
Kurt just hummed contentedly into the kiss and pulled Blaine closer.  
When they finally made it into the vehicle, Kurt was more than a little dishevelled and very much having to restrain himself from tearing off Blaine's clothes. He looked over at his boyfriend who looked happier than he had in weeks. And though his joy was owing to Cooper and their reconciliation, his huge goofy smile, Kurt knew, was for him alone.  
"Let's get you straight to my room, shall we" Kurt smiled and raised one eyebrow mischievously.  
Blaine just laughed, nodded, then bit his lip. Which was, Kurt decided, a strangely sexy combination.


End file.
